A Daughter Who Cares
by Lavinia Swire
Summary: Five times Robert wished Sybil didn't care so much, and one time he was glad that she did.


**I don't own Downton Abbey, to my great disappointment. **

**This is my first time writing in this format, so I'd love to know what you think of it - please review!**

* * *

><p>"<em>He ought to be glad he's got a daughter who cares." – Tom Branson, speaking about Robert and Sybil.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Five times Robert wished Sybil didn't care so much…<strong>

**I**

Robert entered the library and immediately heard the sound of sobbing coming from under his desk. Hurrying over, he extracted the small child crouched there.

"Sybil, darling, why are you crying?"

"Mary and Edith were – were fighting," Sybil sobbed, "and Mary made Edith cry, and I don't like it when they fight."

Robert sighed and sat down in the nearest armchair, pulling Sybil onto his lap.

"It's difficult when you care about people and there's nothing you can do to help them, but it's a part of life, I'm afraid."

"But I want to stop them fighting!"

"Sybil, you care so much about everything, but sometimes we just can't do anything to help. Anyway, you can't stop Mary and Edith from fighting by crying about it."

Sybil wiped her eyes and lifted her chin determinedly. "I will stop them fighting one day, though. I just need to think about how to do it."

Robert looked at her fondly. Someday she'd understand that you needed to do more than just care.

**II**

"Papa, when I grow up I'm going to be a doctor," Sybil announced excitedly as they waited to go through to the dining room.

Everyone stared at her.

"Sybil, why on earth do you want to become a doctor?" Violet sniffed. "Cora, have you been feeding the child strange American ideas again? I still haven't forgotten the time you told her about Red Indians."

"I want to help people." Sybil was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Sybil, you can't be a doctor," Edith tried to explain. "You aren't allowed to be a doctor and a woman and a Lady, it doesn't work like that."

Sybil pouted. "But why?"

"We'll talk about this later, it's time for dinner." Robert shared a meaningful look with Cora. Thank goodness the child cared, at least, but _really_…

**III**

"…and Mama's coming for dinner tomorrow – ah, that must be Mary and Sybil now!" Robert looked up expectantly.

Mary stalked into the living room in a state of high irritation.

"Did you not find what you needed in Ripon, Mary?" Cora asked, looking worried.

"Sybil decided it would be a good idea to give all her money to a beggar." Mary looked exceedingly annoyed.

Sybil hurried through the living room door behind Mary. "He was starving, Papa! He had a dog that was all thin and sad looking, and he has children as well, and he said he'd lost his job at -"

Edith interrupted. "Sybil, you can't go around giving people money. He was probably lying anyway, but even if he wasn't it's still too ridiculous for words."

For once in agreement with Edith, Mary nodded.

"You didn't touch the dog, did you, Sybil?" Cora asked anxiously. "It probably had fleas."

Robert decided to put a stop to the conversation. "Sybil, listen to me. It's important that we care about our fellow men, especially those who aren't as well off as we are, but there are better ways of going about it than giving your money to a – well, it's too late now. Just don't do it again."

Sybil looked upset but defensive. "We give money to the church collection and the hospital. How is giving it to people who need it any different?"

Robert couldn't quite find an answer. He was very glad that Sybil wanted to help others, but he did wish that she didn't care quite so much sometimes.

**IV**

"I should never have mentioned it, milord, I thought you knew."

Robert almost didn't hear Bates's apology. He was too busy thinking about the little girl who had sat on his lap as he told her stories, the child who had hidden under his desk in the library, giggling, while he pretended not to see her…where had she gone? When had she been replaced by this young woman who thought about politics and women's rights?

When had she started caring so much?

"No. I did not know."

**V**

"Robert, you don't think that Sybil's beginning to care for Branson, do you?" Cora remarked sleepily.

Robert paused as he was reaching to blow out the candle. "What an idea! Cora, what are you saying?"

"She seemed so upset earlier when she thought you might dismiss him. You know what girls can be like. Of course, I might just be imagining things."

"I don't know how you come up with these things, Cora – but then she was furious when I said that he was leaving." Robert paused, looking slightly worried. "You don't really think…"

Cora yawned. "I'm sure it's nothing, Robert, I was stupid to mention it."

"Surely neither she nor Branson would act on anything even if she did…well, care about him," Robert stuttered.

Amused, Cora glanced at her husband. "Are you still planning to fire him? You were awfully angry earlier."

"I haven't ruled it out. I'll speak to Carson tomorrow and get his opinion, but I won't do anything drastic, don't worry." He leaned over to kiss his wife.

"_If I find tomorrow that Branson is missing, I'll run away, I warn you."_

Could Cora be right?

He shook his head firmly. No, it was utterly ridiculous. She couldn't possibly care that much, especially not for a chauffeur.

…**and one time he was glad that she did**

**I**

"Sorry, Papa, you can't go in there."

Robert stopped in his tracks. "Why ever not?"

Sybil grinned at him. "Gwen's in there with Mr Bromidge."

As she explained what was going on, her enthusiasm and excitement shining from her face, Robert couldn't help marvelling at how important this was to her.

"I cannot use my library because one of the housemaids is in there applying for another job?"

"That's about the size of it."

Robert knew that he should be annoyed at his daughter's behaviour – befriending one of the maids and encouraging them to leave his employ, honestly.

But at a time like this, with Mary and Edith glaring at each other every hour of the day and his concern for Cora on top of the prospect of war looming round the corner, he couldn't help but be overjoyed that his youngest daughter was just as sunny and determined as ever.

He did his best to keep an exasperated look on his face, but once he turned away he couldn't help smiling.

_Thank God she cares. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading. One week to go until Series 2! *does happy dance*<strong>


End file.
